En cuerpo y alma
by Jess Mindfreak
Summary: Drabble. Lo miré enfurecida. Tal vez puedas separarnos físicamente. Pero jamás triunfarás sobre lo divino, Aro. Porque nuestro amor es tan fuerte que ni el mismo Satanás logrará alejarnos. Porque Jasper y yo somos uno mismo y nos reencontraremos en la s


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. M.- pero la trama es mía & sólo mía.

Summary: Lo miré enfurecida. _Tal vez puedas separarnos físicamente. Pero jamás triunfarás sobre lo divino, Aro. Porque nuestro amor es tan fuerte que ni el mismo Satanás logrará alejarnos. Porque Jasper y yo somos uno mismo y nos reencontraremos en la siguiente vida. /Regalo para

_Jasper, estoy asustada_susurré lo más bajo que pude. Sabía que ellos podían escuchar cualquier ruido_. Si algo llega a pasarnos…

_Alice… escúchame bien_dijo tomando mis manos con fuerza_. Jamás permitiré que nada te suceda.

_Eso lo sé, Jazz, pero no puedes hacer como si todo fuera color de rosa. Quiero que sepas que te amo con toda mi alma… y que estoy contenta de haberme entregado a ti de todas las formas posibles. Soy tuya, Jasper Whitlock.

Sus ojos me miraron con todo el amor del mundo, y supe sin palabras que esto era el fin. Sonreí, lo último que quería sentir en esta vida eran sus labios. Y así fue… los probé como tantas veces lo había hecho en ésta semana.

Vagamente escuché cómo entraban en la cueva e intentaban separarnos.

_Oh, ¡pero qué romántico!_exclamó Aro sonriendo_. Lástima que el amor les vaya a durar tan poco. Pronto serán recibidos en el averno.

Lo miré enfurecida. _Tal vez puedas separarnos físicamente. Pero jamás triunfarás sobre lo divino, Aro. Porque nuestro amor es tan fuerte que ni el mismo Satanás logrará alejarnos. Porque Jasper y yo somos uno mismo y nos reencontraremos en la siguiente vida.

Frunció el ceño y me miró con enojo.

_Mira, niñita, en tu pequeño mundo serán Dios si tú lo deseas. Pero aquí, en lo real, nos serán más que un par de cadáveres más para llevar al hoyo.

Volteé a ver a Jasper, quien me miraba profundamente.

_No tengas miedo, mi amor_murmuró dulcemente_. Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo. Para siempre y nada ni nadie nos separará.

Sus preciosos ojos azules fue lo último que pude apreciar antes de nuestra primera y definitivamente última separación.

- Flashback -

_Alice… creo que debes ir más rápido. Edward no debe tardar en llegar_apuró mi prima.

_Oh, vamos, Bells. Ni siquiera han pasado 24 horas desde que lo viste y ya estás ansiosa de volver a 'perderte en sus deliciosos ojos verdes cuál esmeraldas'_dije imitando su meloso tono de voz cuando habla de él.

Aunque me sentía feliz por ella, aún no podía creer que decidiera casarse con él. Es decir, ¡es un soldado! A mí no me gustaría vivir con alguien que debe ausentarse durante tanto tiempo para matar personas, y mucho menos sin saber si iba a regresar o no.

_Ya lo sé, Allie; pero ésta vez viene acompañado.

_¿De quién?

_De sus primos Jasper y Emmet. ¿Sabías que Jazz está soltero? ¡Y busca una bella dama para casarse! Alice, tú eres una bella dama y aún no te casas. ¡Seríamos primas dos veces!

_Bella, ya te dije que no me interesa mucho casarme.

Suspiró. _Si, Alice, pero a tu edad yo estaba casada.

Bufé. _Estás hablando como una anciana, si apenas me ganas con un año_reímos juntas.

_Está bien, ya no insistiré más.

Nos quedamos calladas mientras caminábamos hacia su casa. ¡Qué equivocada estaba respecto a los soldados! Pensé en cuanto vi a ese hombre rubio parado de forma imponente y con su gorro en las manos.

Y, por primera vez entendí qué quería decir Bella con eso de hundirse en los ojos del otro al ver al amor de tu vida.

Y por su mirada supe que él pensaba lo mismo.

_Me has hecho esperar durante mucho_dije aún bajo el hechizo de su masculinidad. Me hizo una reverencia y tomó mi mano.

_Lo siento, señorita_dijo con la voz ronca.

Escuché un par de chillidos emocionados y miré en dirección de mi prima, que estaba acompañada de una chica rubia, quién más tarde me enteré, era Rosalie, melliza de Jasper y esposa de Emmet. Ambas sonreían como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Después de eso, él y yo nos veíamos frecuentemente. Descubrí sus cicatrices y supe la historia de cada una de ellas.

Y yo, cada vez me encontraba más y más enamorada de Jasper.

Pero como no todo puede ser perfecto, comenzó la guerra y él debía irse, aún así, se negó. Me dijo que su amor por mí era demasiado y consiguió que lo mandaran a misiones especiales junto a sus primos. Gracias a mi padre, Jasper debía llevarme a un lugar seguro y estaríamos juntos.

Jasper y yo hicimos el amor, y no me dio vergüenza admitirlo en cartas a mi prima y a mi madre, porque no habíamos hecho nada malo, y yo era feliz.

Debido a una guerrilla, tuvimos que escondernos en una cueva… y así es como llegamos a ahora…

A nuestra muerte…

- Fin del Flashback-

Abrí los ojos asustada, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Sólo que escuchaba _su_ voz llamándome. Y entonces tuve la certeza de que estaba muerta.

En ese momento, apareció Jasper y me miró intensamente. Cuando nuestros cuerpos se encontraron en un emotivo abrazo, sólo pude decir un par de palabras:

__Para siempre._


End file.
